Social Skills
Social skills are a measure of your character's charisma. You gain active experience in these skills whenever you do gold transactions with other players. The amount of active experience points gained from gold transactions starts out with a gold-to-exp ratio of 20:1. However as with all skills, the amount of active experience points gained can be increased by owning Virtues and by boosting Active Acceleration. Social skills can also be raised passively, particularly with Passive Advancement and Perception. Base Skills Salesmanship Every 4 points in this skill increases the amount of items you can auction by 1. It starts at 10 by default and can reach 35 with this skill alone. Bartering Every point in this skill lowers the goblin tax on player to player gold transactions of 5% by 0.04 to a minimum tax of 1%. The amount of tax levied is based on the Bartering skill of the person receiving the gold. For example if a person was paying 100 gold to another person with level 100 Bartering, the recipient would receive 99 gold. Language This increases your communication with other races allowing you to find up to 10% more gold in chests when in a clan. Storage In case a player ever wanted to hold onto an item but not carry it around with him, he can place the item into a storage slot. Storage is accessed with the "Toggle Storage" button at the bottom left of the game screen. When an item is placed in storage, the item becomes physically associated with the tile that the player is on; when the player moves, the item remains on the old tile until picked up again, traded, or destroyed (time cards can be used while in storage for the purchase of virtues). Items in storage do not contribute to your weight. To pick up the stored item, the player must return to the stored item's location unless the item is in a dungeon; an item placed in storage in a dungeon can be picked up anywhere in the dungeon, even on a different level. If the stored item is traded, the item remains on that same tile for the recipient to deal with. Mousing over a stored item will reveal its location as in a specific town, in a certain direction from a town, or relative to your location if you are close to the item. Note that an item does not need to be stored in a town. Every point in the Storage skill increases your amount of storage slots by 1. A brand new character starts out with 12 storage slots, and this can be expanded to 112 slots with a skill of 100. Recruitment You can get a time card for every $20 spent by someone you recruit to the game. For more information see the Recruitment System thread at the top of the Player Guides and Help forumGlitchless, Nodiatis forums, 8/22/08. http://forums.nodiatis.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1262. Doing so gives exp in this skill and this skill can provide up to a 10% bonus to all exp gains. Level 60 Skills Recognition This skill supposedly effects random boss encounter probability. This is not proven or officially stated as correct, though. References Category:Skills Category:Social Category:Experience